Phoebe and Coop's Wedding
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: A snippet of the wedding and also honeymoon and suprise pregnancy.


Phoebe gently pinched her arm "Oww" she muttered to herself as she cursed her sensitive arms. The door behind her opened slowly at the faces of her two sisters Paige and Piper peaked in. Phoebe smiled goofily and waved her hand at them. "Come in, come in"

"Ohhh you look so prweetty"cooed Paige in a childish voice. Phoebe huffed, embarrassed, but smiled all the same, her stomach was full of butterflies, she was so excited for the ceremony which was about to start. "Coop's ready when you are Pheebs" chimed in Piper, forever the older sister, placing her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe rubbed Pipers hand, appreciating the gesture. Phoebe then stood up, her long white dress falling to the ground. Her dress was perfect, it was floor length, with a little extra material so that when she lent up to kiss coop, her feet would not show. The body hugged her body in all the right places, flattering her slender figure.

"WOW, I don't even I looked a s pretty as you do on my own wedding day, and hey, what can I say? I'm gorgeous" laughed Paige.

"Aww thanks sweetie, but you, you were stunning on your wedding day, both of you were." Winked Phoebe back. Behind the door that Paige and Piper had come through minutes earlier, an organ started playing. _It's time_ thought Phoebe breathing deeply. _This is it. Me and Coop. Forever. And I can't think of a single person I would want more than I want him now._ Phoebes mind whirred as she headed towards the arch that lead into the main body of the church. As she stood facing the isle, with Coop smiling down at her, the congregation rose to their feet. There, in the front row stood her mom and dad and grams, all with tears in their eyes.

Phoebe walked down the aisle, her sisters backing her one hundred percent of the way. She stopped as she reached Coop and all of her attention was on his beaming face. "Hi" she whispered under breath, unable to refrain from greeting her loved one. It took all of her will power not to jump up and kiss Coop right then, but she wanted to wait for the right moment, so it would be special.

It was time for the written vows. Coop went first, standing to face the church he began to read, and Phoebe was reminded of what a confident public speaker Coop had become due to the craziness of the Halliwell manor.

"When I first met Phoebe, I couldn't stop looking at her eyes...and the rest of her."

The congregation tittered at Coops joke and Phoebe felt the hot rush of pleasurable enjoyment at his compliment.

"Anyone who knows us as a couple, will know that things are...complicated. But loving Phoebe makes all of that complicated-ness of life disappear and makes my life worth living. With all my heart, and believe me, I have a BIG heart, I love Phoebe Halliwell and I will do until the day I die. No Demons, inner or outer are EVER going to change that." Coop turned to Phoebe and wiped a tear out of his eye. "When I opened your heart to love I knew I would see a wonderful, beautiful thing, but girl, like always, you've blown my mind" The church was filled with applause and Phoebe stepped forward to begin her speech.

"When I first met you Coop, you really annoyed me, like seriously, ask my sister Piper, who on several occasions had to stop me from kicking him or punching his face when he just suddenly 'appeared', but, as time went on, Coop showed me what he was truly like and I went from finding his habits annoying, to actually looking forward to them. For instance, Coop always just seemed to turn up when I was too busy, and would just want to talk about how unloved I must feel. Yet, I know that if I call on him, he will be there in the blink of an eye and will pour his heart and soul into helping me. I could stand here all day and mention all the things that I love about you Coop, but I don't think our budget extends to over a two hour wedding ceremony thanks to my dress. I love you Coop and no matter how many annoying habits you now decide to throw at me, I always will." Phoebe turned and faced Coop once more, waiting for the part where she could kiss his adorable face.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Phoebe stretched up on her tiptoes, and Coop bent down slightly. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other caressed his jaw bone. He gently cupped her face in one hand and kissed her lips tenderly, the other arm pulling her waist closer towards him. Piper and Paige both laughed as they saw each other crying and Victor pulled Patty closer in a hug, eyes damp with tears.

The wedding on the whole was a fantastic occasion, with many tears shed with happiness as the last Halliwell sister tied the knot. As phoebe and Coop slow danced to Mozart he bent down to whisper in her ear "Wanna ditch and go somewhere private?" Phoebe looked up at him mischievously. "We can't skip our own wedding babe, I mean Piper and Paige are bound to realise"

"They'll cover for us and anyway, if we don't go now we'll be dancing until morning...and I wanna see what's under your dress". Coop pulled Phoebe closer towards him by her small waist, so that her stomach was flat against his. She rested her head on his torso and breathed outwards. "Okay, but where are we going to go?" Coop grinned and after looking around, pulled Phoebe behind a silk curtain and hearted them both out of the reception.

"Mrs Halliwell, I give you ROME" Coop yelled at the top of his voice. Phoebe gushed, Rome, she had always wanted to go to Rome. She spun round and kissed Coop a thank you. He kissed her back and then, hearting away her wedding dress he pulled her closer. "My dress.." breathed Phoebe. "Is back at the manor" replied Coop, who began unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers fumbled and Phoebe took over kissing her way down his body.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Phoebe stretched out in the bed and accidently hit Coop. It was their first night back after their fortnight long weekend of travelling from one romantic city to another and Phoebe was glad to be back home in her familiar bed again. "Hi" she whispered, as Coop rolled over and faced her. Phoebe felt the tugging in her stomach that she had been feeling since before her wedding. She rolled over to face away from Coop, unsure how to tell him what she knew she had to. Phoebe blurted her secret out, muffling it with her pillow. Coop propped up, resting his head on one hand. "Huh? All I got is hurnner ernn errrgner" Phoebe sat up and looked at Coop, eyes wide. "Honey...I'm pregnant".

Coops jaw fell and then he screamed. "Ohh my gawd! Are you serious? This is great!" Phoebes face lit up with a radiant smile. Coop grabbed her face and pulled her forwards in a crushing kiss. Phoebe laughed mid-kiss, and pulled away. "It's just so unexpected" She trailed off, knowing full well that their honeymoon had been a long, romantic time. Coop reached over and cupped Phoebes face in one hand. "There's not a more perfect time. I love you and our baby." He kissed her lips as if to seal his words and she smiled back at him. "I need to tell Paige and Piper, oh my gosh, they're gunna be so excited!" Phoebe squealed, showing her more childish side. "Can you beam us to the manor, please, please, pleassseeeeee?" Coop looked at Phoebe laughing. "Soon, I don't know about you, but I don't fancy beaming into the manor half naked." Phoebe looked down at her flimsy nightgown. "True" she gasped, running to the shower.

"OH MY GOSH!" Piper screamed when Phoebe told her the good news. Phoebe laughed and put her hands in front of her mouth. Paige orbed into the room. "Hey what's up?" Piper spun round to race her youngest sister. "We're aunts!"Paige screamed in shock and then accidentally orbed out. She reappeared behind Phoebe, who screamed when Paige made her jump. "Hey baby.." Cooed Piper and Paige, talking to Phoebe's stomach. "Hi, yeah...hello, umm wanna talk to mommy?" Phoebe half-joked. Coop, who had been standing to the side as the three girls celebrated the news, now walked over and slid his arm protectively round Phoebe's waist.

"Hey, we're about to go out for lunch, do you guys want to join us?"

"No thanks, Henry and I are off for a picnic in the South of France actually, and, I'm late."

"Kay then orb safely hunny" Phoebe smiled at Paige.

"Ohh sweetie, congratulations, I'm so happy for you, just make it a girl, kay, we've already got two nephews"Paige orbed out of the room with a wink.

"Leo and I are free, but we don't mind if you two want to be alone."

"Look at you Piper, speaking for your spouse...oww it's so cute" Phoebe cooed, teasing Piper.

Kay well will add more to this later


End file.
